


Cookout

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [24]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fourth of July, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our gang take a moment to relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookout

There had been a lull in the Numbers, so the reunited Team Machine had a chance to **ketchup** after their forced separation by Decima and enjoy the holiday like normal people. The calm didn’t last long as Shaw and Reese began to argue over who would man the grill. Shaw claimed it was sexist to assume that the person doing the grilling had to be a guy. The others could barely get a word in edgewise as Shaw was clearly on a **roll**. Finally Finch **mustard** up his courage and ventured the opinion that at least John had some experience from his undercover stint in suburbia, and that Harold didn’t **relish** the idea of remembering the holiday with a bout of food poisoning. Shaw had to concede that that was a valid concern. The argument was interrupted when Bear took the opportunity of their distraction to make off with some food. Reese and Shaw started snickering like little kids when Fusco exclaimed “Hey, he stole my **wiener**!”

**Author's Note:**

> older ficlet I just got around to posting now. In honor of the July 4 holiday


End file.
